forever and always
by ilyforever98
Summary: songfic forever and always paarachute serena gets a call from the hosital


Serena sat there waiting. He never made her wait which made her worry. She looks over to the clock and wonders why he hasnt called. She called to see if he was still at the office but to no avail. She stares out the window and starts to think the worst when the phones rings bringing her back to reality. She drops the phone when the person on the other line says somethings happened and you should come right now. For a second she goes into a daze about December and how he had asked her to marry him at the Christmas party Blair and Chuck had thrown. She remembers how he got on one knee and poured his heart out to her.

She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called  
She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?  
She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened  
That she should come right now  
Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knees first  
And he said

I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always

She rushes to through the hospital doors. When the nurse sees her she know exactly who she is I mean who wouldnt shes a van der woodse. The nurse rushes her to a room on the far left trying to explain what had happened to him. When they finally get to the room Serena cant bring herself to walk into the room so she stands in the doorway staring at him when she finally comes to terms and walks in she sits on his bedside and holds his hand they start to talk about there future and how hes going to make it out of this. They talk about there kids who will have Serenas long golden blond hair and have nates piercing blue eyes. They talk about the house their going to have for the summer.

She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them  
She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay  
_  
_  
Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always

Serena knows deep down that there not going to be able to have this but she insistts that theres hope. All of a sudden Serena gets an idea she rushes out the door and goes to the gift shop on the floor above them she buys two rings one with a diamond and one just plain. She runs to the priest she saw in the surgery room an tells him of her idea. He agrees and goes up to his hospital room. Nurses doctors and other patients gather round and watch the scene in front of them. Serena and the withering man exchange vows and kiss when the priest tell them to. Theres a mixture of emotions going on in the room some are crying and some are laughing.

Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
She looks into his eyes, and she says

_[Chorus:]_  
I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always

Serenas laying beside the man when she notices that the beeps on his monitor are getting slower and slower. His voice is merely a whisper when he tells her that he loves her and even though hes not going to make it that theres always a part of him thats going to be with her. Doctors begin to rush in a work on him but Serena knows its not going to work so she grabs his hand like its the only thing keeping her alive and cries.

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always

Shes 80 years old now. And if your wondering he didnt make it. Serena knows that her time is coming up so she tells her friends family and kids goodbye one last time (she adopted ). and when she went to sleep that night she saw him again. The man she loves. Nathaniel Archibald.

**Okay authors note lol I wrote this like three times cuz I kept putiin it in the wrong place im sorry for any grammar errors its like 5 am right now... uhhh I dont own gossip girl or forever and always by parachute you should really listen to the song it makes the story sound better in my opinion lol .. well bye !**


End file.
